1. Field
This disclosure relates to an electrode, a secondary battery including the same, and a method of preparing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, secondary batteries are rechargeable batteries, unlike primary batteries. Secondary batteries include an electrode assembly formed by stacking or winding a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator interposed between the electrode plates. The positive electrode plate is generally formed by coating a positive electrode active material on a positive electrode base material and the negative electrode plate is generally formed by coating a negative electrode active material on a negative electrode base material.
During charging/discharging of the secondary battery, lithium ions are moved to the positive or negative electrode active material. However, if the positive or negative electrode active material is weakly adhered to the base material, the positive or negative electrode active material may be removed during the manufacturing process of the secondary battery. The removal of the active material may cause failure of a bare cell, and the failure of the bare cell may cause a serious problem, not only in the performance of the secondary battery, but also in the stability of the secondary battery.